Help from a hero
by Ancoho
Summary: Even a tree can be dangerous


I own nothing. Blah, blah... it belongs to J.B. Lucky man.

Only a little piece of fluff.

"Uncle Horatio, may I play with the kitten?" Madison looked at her uncle, asking for the permission to take the little foundling with her. Since he had found the little animal in his car, it was living with him in his apartment and gave his life a new kind of excitement and some marked furniture, too. He had named it Tinkerbell, like the fairy from 'Peter Pan' For him it seemed that it made sometimes a sort of noise, like little bells, soft ringing in a starry night. Particularly when it sat on his lap, cleaning itself and purring, that ringing seemed to come from the small animal. He could sit for hours, doing the paperwork, drinking his beer and working - and the cat with the sounds was as relaxing as a nap or a meditation.

"Play with her, Madison, but be careful with touching and carrying, don't hurt the little furface." He smiled at his niece. Since he had the cat, the little girl visited him from time to time at the weekends, on his rare free time. With all the seriousness a ten year old has, Madison looked at the man. "I'm not a baby, you know, uncle Horatio. I can handle a little kitten. I would never hurt her."

"Well, then go. I wish you both some fun." Madison grabbed the cat and they disappeared into the hot Miami sun. Horatio lived in a safe area, where trees and bushes were planted thorough and well groomed. It wasn't dangerous out there and the man sat down at his couch and enjoyed the daily newspaper in silence.

But nothing is forever and suddenly Horatio heard his niece's disquieted voice, calling loud and urgent. "Please Tinkerbell, come down, please. If you fall, you will brake your neck! Please, come down! Horatio hurried to get outside to have a look at his flustered niece. "Uncle Horatio, she can't come to the ground, she is afraid and scared off, please help her!" Pointing with her hand she explained her uncle the problem. "Tinkerbell is at the top of this tree, she will hurt badly, if she is going to fall."

Both were now pleading the cat to come down. She didn't move a bit. Afraid she clamped with four claws at the thin branch, waiting for rescue. Horatio took an estimated look to the tree's crown. _'It isn't very high'_, he thought, _'I can handle that.'_

It was a long time ago he climbed on a tree though; but with a little effort he was able to reach the first branches. From there it wasn't a challenge, until he reached the crown with the thinner wood. It cracked under his feet and he became very careful. Fortunately Tinkerbell was ready - when he reached her place with the hands she hopped on his arm and walked with grace to his shoulders, where she sat down again. But not without putting the little claws into his flesh. "Ouch, you're a bit ungrateful, aren't you?" Horatio moaned under his breath. He couldn't blame her though, because now he fast was climbing down the tree.

Suddenly his moving stopped abruptly when he heard a loud crack under his left foot. But it was too late, the branch was breaking and with a terrified outcry and a sharp meowing man and cat tumbled together onto the lawn, with the broken bough on top of them. Madison stood as if turned into stone, eyes large and mouth open.

"Did you hurt anything?", she finally whispered, not sure what to expect next. Slowly Horatio came to his feet , carefully testing if all his bones were still unbroken. Relieved he took a heavy breath and looked to Tinkerbell, who was busy cleaning her fur. She wasn't hurt, too. "We are fine, don't worry sweetheart ", he said. When Madison didn't return, he watched her more precise. Her face was red and she was shaking. Was she crying? Then he saw it - the little girl couldn't suppress the laughter and finally she gave up to hide her giggle. "You looked so silly, you know? You were laying at your back like a helpless bug. A giant bug in Miami!"

Horatio tried to stay serious, but he was losing the battle. _'Well, our neighbors might have seen a new side of me this afternoon'_, he thought grinning when he saw moving curtains in the next window. Laughing and giggling man and girl entered the apartment, followed by a little innocent cat, who was wondering about the silly humans.


End file.
